


Meraki; Danganronpa Scenarios

by cottagecorekurapika (heyladies)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:40:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29870679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyladies/pseuds/cottagecorekurapika
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. ⌜⚢⚣⚤⌟𝙍𝙚𝙦𝙪𝙚𝙨𝙩𝙨 𝙋𝙖𝙜𝙚!

So, I've decided to make a requests page! 

I'm putting this in the front so that it just isn't in the middle of the scenarios people are reading, (that's a big pet peeve of mine), and this page is always open for requests unless it says in the title otherwise.

I know not many people will read this but to the people who do, I'll take your requests and try to write a chapter as best as I can tailored to that request!

If it's just a simple wholesome or romantic request, then feel free to leave your comments on Wattpad; but if it's a more heavy and NSFW request, then put your comments here! That's not to say that I won't do Wattpad requests on AO3 and vice versa. But expect the most of this books content on AO3. 

If you see asterisks in front of the text of the title, be warned that that chapter has NSFW or suggestive content within it.

For those who don't really care for the NSFW or suggestive contents within this book, my Wattpad account is 'sayheytotheladies'

That being said:

Things I will do:

➳Fluff

➳Angst

➳Smut

➳Oddly specific scenarios (e.g. : "Makoto x Ultimate Hairdresser!Reader, who is helping him change a lightbulb" or sumn like that)

➳Some kinks

Things I **WILL NOT** do:

➳Non-Con

➳P*doph***a

➳Inc//st

➳Whatever the fuck a shit kink is like seriously get help

➳Toxic ships (Junkan, Junkuro, Togafuka (sorry to whoever requested that), Sonia/Kazuichi, etc. 

*****Something I need to add, please specify what you would like to see in your request; ex. "can you do thh boys with a sick reader", "can you do the v3 cast with a sick reader" things along those lines.  
Also to note, this is a scenario book, not a one shot book. I'm working on a one shot request right now which I will maybe put into a different book, but I think I just needed to clarify that.

Note: I might add to either of the lists if the need arises.

Anyways..that's basically it; i hope you understood this fairly well and I can't wait to see requests!


	2. How they Cuddle | THH Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I thought of making individual chapters for each of the characters, but I'm super lazy and that would've taken wayyyyyyy too long, so here is the whole THH cast (including Genocider Syo and Mukuro Ikusaba) split up into Boys and Girls

Makoto Naegi

↠loves loves LOVES to cuddle

↠i mean he will wrap his arms around you and smooch you until he falls asleep

↠loves to play with your hair

↠probably wants you to lay on his lap

↠not for too long though because he wants to hold you again

Mondo Owada

↠likes sitting down with his hand over your shoulder

↠cuddles? yeah sure hes down with that

↠tiny smooches? yes please

↠he lays his head on your head

↠loves to feel like he's protecting you

Leon Kuwata

↠don't mention anything baseball around him, that's a given

↠other than that he's pretty chill

↠holds you tight and i mean TIGHT

↠will often sing to you

↠god it's horrible but you humor him

↠sometimes you do have to humble him though

Hifumi Yamada

↠he is,,, vv soft

↠lets you lay on him

↠says youre the "closest thing to 2D there is"

↠is that a compliment?

↠you'll take it as a compliment

Yasuhiro Hagakure

↠he is so tall,,,

↠if you're not 5'9 or taller he treats you like an ant

↠"you cant go running, i had a vision that you would pull a muscle sometime today!"

↠thats his excuse to pick you up so he does

↠one of your legs slipped out of his grasp and you pulled a muscle

↠"i..guess my vision was right..."

↠he puts his jacket over you as you lay on him

↠he apologizes profusely saying he'll take care of you the rest of the day

Kiyotaka Ishimaru

↠NO TIME FOR CUDDLES WE NEED TO BE STUDYING

↠after a while of coaxing he reluctantly agrees to it

↠but only for a short while because you guys need to be studying

↠sometime later you two are laying down together and he wont let go of you

↠"five more minutes"

↠he said that exact same thing 30 minutes ago

Byakuya Togami

↠"tch.. if you insist, i guess i have no choice."

↠okay then

↠he puts his hand around your waist as you both sit on the sofa

↠hey, at least we got this far

↠if you fall asleep while with him then he'll move you closer to him and let you lay on his shoulder

Chihiro Fujisaki

↠likes to lay on your lap and likes you to lay on his lap

↠loves to watch "The Matrix" with you

↠will often hold hands with you

↠calls you adorable and amazing all. the. time

↠blanketfortblanketfortblanketfortblanke-


	3. How They Cuddle | THH Girls

Kyoko Kirigiri

↠shes pretty straight-foward about it

↠if she wants to cuddle she'll tell you

↠she'll put her arm around you and/or you'll lay on her shoulder

↠yes, the gloves stay ON during cuddling 

↠blankets, ramen, and mystery dramas are the go-to for y'all

Celestia Ludenberg

↠says she doesn't care for cuddling

↠she does

↠it took a while but she finally takes out her drills before she cuddles with you

↠makes bets like "who will fall asleep first"

↠she always wins obv

Sakura Ohgami

↠big buff strong lady likes to hold you,,,

↠she is vv comfy to lay on

↠her hair is so soft and she lets you play with it

↠she is so muscular but very gentle

↠i love her sm,,, <3

Aoi Asahina

↠what time is it?

↠donut time!

↠always has a box of donuts on hand, although, you're not exactly sure where they come from

↠if you're sad she will lay down with you and feed you donuts

↠if you're not sad she will... still lay down with you and feed you donuts because 'donuts are universal'

↠you have no idea what that means

Touko Fukawa

↠its almost always you who asks because shes a little afraid to ask as to not seem clingy

↠shes a little touch-starved so you two mainly just hold hands and you put your head on her shoulder

↠its nothing too crazy and shes okay with it

↠tiny kisses and hair-play are fine too

↠is very nervous to be with you, but after a while she'll start to relax and eventually fall alseep with you

Genocider Syo

↠one time i saw this headcannon of like,, she wont let you touch her thighs because she will literally kill you

↠yeah basically that

↠insert maniacal laugh

↠shows her affection by saying you're the person in this world she wants to kill the most

↠actually very touchy but, naturally, will avoid your thighs

↠lickmeteasemetouchmepleasemesexmeblessmecaressmewantmeimonit-

Sayaka Maizono

↠mwahwahwmwah

↠she's super affectionate and vv caring

↠like leon she will sing for you

↠unlike leon she can actually keep a beat, a pitch, and not bleed your ears out

↠likes quiet spaces where she can just lay down with you and maybe talk about things

↠or not talk at all because she just likes being with you

Mukuro Ikusaba

↠mukuroikusabathe16thstudentlyinghiddensomewherewithi-

↠she's actually very touch-starved due to junko treating her like literal shit

↠wants you to lay on her, any position is fine

↠will lay on you but she always has her guard up

↠try not to make any sudden movements

Junko Enoshima

↠laying down, holding you, you holding her, you name it

↠she switches positions like every five minutes because she gets bored of the previous one

↠cant really stay in one place for too long

↠plushies EVERYWHERE

↠she tries but in the end she just leaves

♡.﹀﹀﹀﹀﹀﹀﹀﹀﹀.♡


	4. How They Cuddle | SDR2 Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a/n  
> taking one for the team so when i learn how to shift i'll try to incorporate what i experience there into this book.
> 
> or alternatively,
> 
> when i learn to shift it's over for y'all
> 
> (also note that i'm working on requests so i'll get those out as soon as i can)

Hajime Hinata

↠all for cuddling honestly!!

↠and he's super good at it too

↠you two'll probably watch a movie with some snacks or something

↠he's pretty basic

↠you'd probably lay down on his chest and he'd wrap his arms around you

↠he smells like o r a n g e s

Nagito Komaeda

↠"oh how lucky for me that someone of such standing should want to show affection to a low-life like me!"

↠grow some self-esteem and stfu oh my god

↠nagito thinks you're very precious and would actually do anything for you because you're his "hope"

↠whatever that means but you do you man

↠he'll almost never ask to cuddle because he thinks he doesn't deserve affection and love from someone he cares about so deeply, especially if you're an ultimate

↠but when he does cuddle with you he is very loving and caring and overall it's a great experience

Byakuya (Twogami) Togami

↠feels like he has to protect you, so he'll agree to it

↠then again, he feels the need to protect everyone so that's nothing new

↠not insecure about his size, but very insecure about his identity if that makes sense

↠like he'll become anyone you want him to be as long as you just ask

↠you have to reassure him that he doesn't have to change for you to love him

↠i̶ ̶m̶e̶a̶n̶-̶ ̶h̶i̶s̶ ̶u̶l̶t̶i̶m̶a̶t̶e̶ ̶i̶s̶ ̶l̶i̶t̶e̶r̶a̶l̶l̶y̶ ̶b̶e̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶o̶t̶h̶e̶r̶ ̶p̶e̶o̶p̶l̶e̶ ̶b̶u̶t̶ ̶l̶e̶t̶'̶s̶ ̶n̶o̶t̶ ̶g̶e̶t̶ ̶i̶n̶t̶o̶ ̶t̶h̶a̶t̶

Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu

↠this man will NOT under ANY CIRCUMSTANCES be the little spoon

↠unless you beg him to

↠but still it's like a 98% chance he'll say no

↠anyways, he's not really used to being vulnerable and showing a lot of emotion, so you're going to have to be a bit patient if you want to break down his barriers

↠once you do though, he is one protective mf

↠like, 'send peko to check on you every 30 minutes or so and report back to him with your status' protective

↠he means well though

Gundham Tanaka

↠Gundham has his arms around you and you all are laying on the couch together

↠"you all"? you thought it was just you and Gundham?

↠yeah, obv the four dark devas are there which makes six

↠and then there are the plethora of other animals which makes...well,,

↠"you all"

↠but you dont mind the animals piled on top of you as you're laying down

↠they're quite soft actually

Kazuichi Souda

↠definitely smells like motor oil or gasoline 

↠he'll probably take a shower but the smell is still there; at least it's bearable though

↠likes to run his hands along your body

↠they're calloused obv, but it feels nice

↠sometimes gets a *little* too handsy for someone who begged you to watch the "Cars" trilogy with them

Nekomaru Nidai

↠makes sure he takes a dump beforehand

↠gotta get those shits out

↠will do *it* to you

↠he's very strong so he tries to hold you gently but sometimes it's just a *little* too tight so you have to be vocal about if he's hurting you or not

↠probably smells sweaty since he was training before he sat down w/ you so he might need to go take a shower also

TeruTeru Hanamura

↠surprisingly a little more mellow w/ you as his s/o

↠now that he has an s/o, he (for the most part) stopped harrassing everyone on the island

↠mostly directs his dirty comments towards you

↠but also is very sweet w/ you

↠likes when you hug and kiss him

↠also, expect a full four course meal every night sorry i don't make the rules

♡.﹀﹀﹀﹀﹀﹀﹀﹀﹀.♡


	5. How They Cuddle | SDR2 Girls

Chiaki Nanami

↠you put your arm around her and she leans against you

↠obv she's playing video games

↠as you're watching a movie you feel a little tap against your chest

↠you look down and see that she's detached one of the controllers from the console and is handing it to you

↠you take it as she detaches the other one and stands the console in her lap

↠it's kinda hard to reach your controller with both hands so you end up laying down a bit and she scoots into your lap

↠ you don't actually know what game is being played or how to control your character but it's fun playing with her anyways

Ibuki Mioda

↠*TACKLES YOU ONTO THE BED*

↠aaaa what

↠wraps her arms and legs around you

↠practically smothers you with kisses

↠ranting about how much she loves you

↠being with her feels like a fever dream sometimes

↠but you love it

Mahiru Koizumi

↠oh man oh boy is mahiru a amazing person to cuddle with !!

↠seriously, she's really affectionate 

↠likes when you wrap your arms around her

↠takes pictures (with your consent ofc) to remember what she has with you

↠honestly it's just really adorable 

Hiyoko Saionji

↠mean and hostile to everyone else; extremely sweet and affectionate w/ you

↠"oh, you're not like those other disgusting crotch goblins, you're my s/o and i love you so much!!"

↠you, her, and mahiru hang out a lot

↠you're almost always the big spoon, since she's so short

↠likes to be picked up and also enjoys when you run your fingers through her hair/braid it

Akane Owari

↠*TACKLES YOU THE SAME WAY IBUKI DOES EXCEPT THIS TIME YOU TWO MAY OR MAY NOT START WRESTLING*

↠will mush you in between her absolutely huge mommy milkers

↠they're soft,,,

↠doesn't like to stay still

↠will sometimes pick you up just because

↠will also throw you somewhere just because

↠be careful

Mikan Tsumiki

↠you ask mikan if she wants to cuddle and she starts freaking out

↠wait you didnt mean to freak her out

↠she's on the verge of tears so you calm mikan down and say you guys can just sit down and hold hands

↠you guys sit down and you take mikans hand in your own

↠eventually she calms down

↠you two watch a movie together and it's nice

Peko Pekoyama

↠she asks fuyuhiko if she can go and be with you

↠he's a little confused since she doesnt even need to ask him that but he says it's okay

↠likes to hold hands with you when you guys are alone

↠she'll never show it, but she also likes it when you rub noses with her

↠for her it's a very intimate and loving experience 

Sonia Nevermind

↠sonia absolutely LOVES to cuddle

↠usually will either have her arms wrapped around you or will have you lay in her lap and vice versa

↠would rather you not mention anything 'princessy' around her

↠just treat her like anyone else

↠her old habits may kick in from time to time but overall she just likes to feel 'normal'


End file.
